


Buoy

by kuwdora



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik bent to one knee and then the other, head bowed not in a pledge of fealty--they were equals as a matter of course--but in trust; and Erik cast this trust as if was a fishing line. Like it was the same as throwing a several ton anchor through a yacht, yet the former was the more surprising feat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marina's prompt ‘on his knees’ for linaerys [Summer Porn Paragraphathon](http://linaerys.livejournal.com/785261.html).

Erik bent to one knee and then the other, head bowed not in a pledge of fealty--they were equals as a matter of course--but in trust; and Erik cast this trust as if was a fishing line. Like it was the same as throwing a several ton anchor through a yacht, yet the former was the more surprising feat. Erik jostled his legs apart, thumb and index fingers cinching his right knee as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to his mid-thigh and breathed deep. Charles let his hand fall to Erik’s hair, began moving his fingers in gentle circles along his hairline and the warmth of Erik’s mouth bled through his trousers, igniting the slow burn in his stomach. Erik lingered, motionless on the outside but relishing Charles’ touch on the inside, watching the ripples of anger and frustration dissipate until he was completely present in the moment, buoyed by the mutual admiration and respect they had in one another.


End file.
